GZF1-X130 Strike Gundam Reborn
GZF1-X130 Strike Gundam Reborn (Aka Strike, Strike Gundam and Reborn Strike) made by Chinatsu Miyuki is a mobile suit featured in the Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. It uses the template of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed: Destiny as one of the building block units to the future of the Cosmic Era. Upgrading it with next generation weaponry and a new powerful Chaos Particle Drive it's able to surpass all other units that came before it. Technology & Combat characteristics A customized Gunpla owned by Chinatsu Miyuki, it is the unit she spent time to build in memory of her older unit before she was brainwashed to serving Chimera, it is built according to her experience in Gunpla/Gundam pilot during battle and with some help from Meyrin Armonia or Lime-Kun, her Haro unit acting as support. Modified from the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam: Seed, Strike Gundam has a more complete look, a new coloring of black and white, new leg-mounted thrusters, and back-mounted thrusters which are derived from Strikes's shoulders. As a result of these modifications, it's a much more formidable foe during Gunpla fights, The thrusters and binders also provide it can close in onto enemy units quickly for melee combat. It is well armed with several close combat weaponry and a devastating cannon that fuses the power of a Anti-Ship Sword with the destructive energy of the Beam Cannon rolled into a single weapon. Armaments *'Hybrid "Assault Strike" Vulcan Combo' :Mounted on the Strike Reborn's forehead and crown, it contains a twin multi-barreled 120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun contained in the crown of the Reborn Strike and a pair of 350mm gun launchers inside the forehead, and they are mainly used to defend against missiles and enemy mobile suits while unlike the version used by Perfect Strike it's sized down in order to help storage space and reflexes. *'"Calamity Zero" E50-01 Retractable Heat Coil Whips' :Stored in the forearms area of the forearm, these retractable whips use heat-rod technology to give them great offensive striking power at a distance, capable of slicing through a battleship sideways similar to the version used by both NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam or the legendary OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon from Mobile Gundam Wing. The tip of the heat coil is tipped with a diamond-shaped electroshock generator, capable of releasing high-amounts of electricity to short-circuit and severely inhibit enemy units even it can send a devastating shock to harm the pilot inside the cockpit. However, the tip of the whip can also be super-heated to easily cut and stab through enemies. *'"Aegis Mirage" B50-02 Beam Saber' :Stored in both the Shoulder plates and Hips are a pair of four CP enhanced Beam Sabers which burns much more brighter then then normal beam sabers. These are close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor much more effectively and unlike the previous modals are able to can do some damage Anti-Beam Defenses using modification made by Chinatsu Miyuki herself by being able to adjust the hilts of each of the beam sabers to output more energy at a time to slice downwards. It's also noted the beam sabers can be linked together on each end to form a doubled sided beam saber weapon similar to the Infinite Justice or NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam. Like the Aegis is also is equipped with a pair of Beam Sabers along the feet to catch an enemy unit off-guard during combat. *'"Duel Breaker" B50-03 Thermal Beam Retractable Pistols' :Using experimental technology from 1X2G-01 Ifrit, The energy of pistols is accelerated beyond standard beam weapons, giving them even greater penetrating power than average beam weaponry, in turn making them much more powerful, and even capable of penetrating anti-beam defensive measures. However unlike the modal used by Ifrit they are 2 retractable beam gun, they are carried in the hands when in use. Made to be extremely durable build also allows these pistols to be used for defensive means against most kinds of solid or beam melee weapons. *'"Advanced Buster" B75-04 Anti-Ship Impulse Beam Sword/Cannon Hybrid' :This Hybrid Weapon is the primary weapon of the Strike Gundam Reborn, using a weapon which can switch between two different modes during combat. During Sword mode the weapon transforms into a the large anti-ship swords are large physical swords with a solid blade with a energy laser blade along their cutting edge, and as their name implies they can be used to destroy ships in space and naval ships, it can although they are mostly used against mobile suits during combat. Due to it's large mass it was made to be a fold-able weapon to enable it to be carried with greater ease. :During Cannon Mode it transforms into a large two handed "Blitz Catastrophic" 440mm Hyper Impulse Mega Beam Cannon which has a unlike this version, the Strike Launcher four barrels instead as it uses a turning system to give the barrels each a turn to fire and cool-down at the sometime. it was one of the most powerful mobile suit mounted weapon and is capable of blasting a hole through a whole colony in a single blast. At Max settings it fires a huge double blast that turns into a massive scatter shot that fires a rain of large beam blasts downwards towards the target, however with the downside being a much longer cool-down time for the rifle then normal. *'"Forbidden Stream" B7-05 Thermal Beam Boomerang' :This weapon carries a advanced doubled sided thermal-style beam energy boomerang it also carries a metallic solid blade under the beam energy coating. It is a throwing weapon that boomerang are made of very strong metals sharpened with laser precision, giving them great cutting power on their own. These Thermal Boomerang are built with heat rod technology, allowing them to melt and slash through most armors without worry for anti-beam defenses, and uses the physics of a boomerang to return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise. They are stored on the Strikes Reborn's shoulders when thrown not used with two on each shoulder. *'"Destroyer Seeker" BRR-06 Thermal Gatling Guns' :Installed onto each binder, the Strike Gundam Reborn is equipped with Thermal Gatling capable of high rates of fire, firing off several thousand bullets in a focused stream within the span of a minute. Each bullet is an armor-piercing slug covered in super-heating the shells when fired, they combining this thermal energy with the sheer amount of kinetic energy used in these weapons, the shells fired have not only incredible speed and impact power, but also absolutely devastating penetration power to tear apart enemy units during battle. *'"Rouge Chaos" CP Advanced Missile Battery' :This Missile battle is equipped in the Strike Gundam Reborn's Shoulder area, which can fire a group of 8 CP larger missiles which carries a highly explosive warhead that when impact explodes with a large chain of blasts to take out larger groups of enemy units at once and 14 smaller missiles are made for MS to MS combat, they fire mid-range missiles that follow a enemy target and close using the multi-lock on targeting system to help stay on target. Special Equipment & Features *'Advanced Operating System' :The Strike Gundam Reborn utilizes the next generation of the version of the G'eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver, Operating System the same operating system used on all the "GAT-X" series created by Kira Yamato, which is later integrated into all units in the Zero Era later on. This system was devised to make Natural pilots combat-proficient using a mobile suit, parring their against Coordinator pilots, during the fall of the Cosmic Era, and raise of Zero Era, this system is a standard for all army-based mobile suits made to help improve the pilots reflexes Natural or not. *"Reborn Freedom" High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode''' :An Advanced system integrated by the Freedom Gundam which configuration in which Strike Reborn's back-wings unfolded for higher maneuverability during atmospheric flight and aerial dog-fighting. When in space, the deployment of the wings can enhance it's capabilities due to the weighted pressure of Gravity effecting the Gundam. *'"Abyss Ripper" Sensor and Sonar System' :A new function added to the Strike Gundam Reborn's Head is a advance sensor system equipped to the head using the "V" shaped area of the gundam's crown as a type of sensor unit to send a pulse through space and air waves in order to detect nearby enemies or allies. It's also noted that this system also works underwater as well. *'Kinetic Absorption Shield' :This is a very advanced defensive mechanism installed on the right forearm of the Strike Gundam Reborn. The Kinetic Absorption Shield is installed with a combination of cooling systems and energy dispersal mechanisms. By combining these mechanisms, the shield is able to take the full brunt of both beam and solid weapon attacks without damage, the energy dispersal mechanism keeping the incoming energy from being focused into one point, while the cooling systems reduce the energy within the shield. A visual sign of the shield at work is a yellow Shock-wave-like ring extending from the point of impact, the size and speed of which depends on the power of the incoming attack. *'Advanced Binders' :Connected all along the body of the Narukami Leo, these binders serve as supplements for speed and maneuverability. Designed to be easily movable and adjustable, the joints of the binders allow for surprising articulation and defensive use. It also triples the reaction time, to help combo with Chinatsu Miyuki's superhuman reflects when it regards to combat. *'Multi Lock-On System / Full Burst System' :As implied by its name, this unique system allows Reborn Strike to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. To use this system effectively, it's extremely hard for even the most skilled pilots, also using the Haro unit it helps supports this with doing most of the work as well as guiding missiles to there targets. This system is more likely used during the full-burst setting of the "Blitz Catastrophic" 440mm Hyper Impulse Mega Beam Cannon used by the Strike Gundam Reborn. This mode is often used together with the Multi-Lock On System to destroy a large amount of enemy units at once. However despite its power, like the Freedom Gundam this unit can only use Full Burst to fire in a forward direction. Trivia *A Trivia note: I based some of the names off the G Project Mobile Suits, as a tribute to those units since they were the units i enjoyed growing up, as such i choice to make them into nicknames. *'GAT-X102 Duel Gundam' = "Duel Breaker" *'GAT-X103 Buster Gundam' = "Advanced Buster" *'GAT-X105 Strike Gundam' = "Assault Strike" *'GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam' = "Blitz Catastrophic" *'GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam' = "Forbidden Stream" *'GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam' = "Aegis Mirage" *'GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam' = "Calamity Zero" *'ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam' = "Reborn Freedom" *'GFA5-X1 Destroy Gundam' = "Destroyer Seeker" *'ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam' = "Abyss Ripper" *'ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam' = "Rouge Chaos" Category:Gunpla Category:Build Fighters